Long Time Coming (Miniseries)
by Kayori Aechaa
Summary: ORIGINALLY "JUST US" - A unique kuniochi from two gifted clans with versatility and strength in the art of healing, but her greatest gift is what the great Madara Uchiha never expected and hates. His brother, however, does not. [Izuna/OC - Rated M for violence or any detailed gore!]
1. I - Kirei Kaida

**Hello all and welcome to my next Naruto short story! :)**

 **My lovely requestee, Maryellen S., who had originally asked for me to write this for her, has actually decided she didn't want this typed out anymore so I had taken it down and stored it away until now. I was enjoying the story line behind this one, so instead of it being posted as a request, I am posting it as a regular miniseries. :)**

 **For those of you who may have read this before, the character's name was Addison Kaida (based off the show Z Nation) but I have decided to change it to Kirei instead. :)**

* * *

 **LONG TIME COMING | 01  
**

 **Kirei Kaida**

* * *

Madara Uchiha and his younger brother, Izuna Uchiha, stood before their current contracted employer as the lord of the estate stared down at them with a solemn expression.

"We have news of enemies invading our territory," The lord began to explain, "There are no reasons to believe that they have any connection to the Senju clan, but we chose to hire you, the Uchiha, just to be safe in case of a surprise attack."

Madara listened to the man with a bored expression on his face, having heard the same thing from another contract several weeks ago. This would be the fourth man who summoned the Uchiha for hire for another petty case of disagreements between lords again, and it was beginning to way against the fine line of Madara's patience.

"Fine," Madara ground out, "We will head the front lines and destroy your opposing enemies," He glanced around and counted sixteen guards of the lord's army, "Your men will not be needed on the battlefield, so you may command them for your protection as you wish."

The lord nodded and agreed to Madara's advice, "As you wish. Now, I have one particular request," The magnificent Uchiha leader's brow rose, "We have a clan who specializes in medical ninjutsu, and will be having them accompany you on the front lines."

"Why?" Izuna was the one who beat Madara's to voice his distaste, "We have our own medical ninjas in the Uchiha clan."

"Not like these ones," The lord shook his head, "These ninja are highly skilled at all different types of injuries, as well as internal damage due to jutsu able to block chakra points, much like the Hyuuga. Come to think of it, there's not much that they have seen that they can't cure or heal. That is why they are considered an invaluable clan in regards to wars."

"You speak of them so highly," Madara scoffed, "The Uchiha will not need their assistance."

The lord smirked, "Are you so sure? They have a woman, which is unusual for clans on the battlefield that is impervious to any genjutsu, visual prowess or abilities. She has fought against the Uchiha before and had proven the theories correct."

Izuna and Madara narrowed their eyes slightly, but it was Madara who spoke first, "You are speaking of the rumored woman from the Kaida clan?"

"Yes, but she is no rumor," The lord stood up from his chair and began descending the stairs towards them with his arms comfortably folded behind his back, "She is the youngest of the children fathered and born to Nobuo Kaida, but is the most gifted the clan has ever seen. I implore you Madara, to take this clan with you," He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared at Madara, "If the rumors about her are falsified and are not to your own personal satisfaction, then I promise to not only pay you the agreed price for hire, but I will triple it."

There were soft murmurs and gasps around as the court and the guards talked amongst themselves at their lords' extremely generous offer. Madara, however, was still unimpressed but Izuna beside him seemed to be more agreeable to the situation.

"Heh," Madara sneered, "You would go to such an extent to have me allow a woman on the battlefield?"

"Brother," Izuna looked at Madara, "What could it hurt to just give the client what he wants and allow the medics to join us? The most they will do is sit on the sidelines and you can command them to stay out of our way."

Madara eyed Izuna and listened to him speak before directing his attention back to their client, "Fine, I agree to allow them to accompany us to the battlefield," The lord was about to speak before Madara silenced him, "However, either Izuna or I will be the one who gives the orders over their unit, not their own commander. That is not up for negotiation so let that be known."

"Very well," The lord nodded and walked to him with his hand extended, "I will have Nobuo Kaida and his battalion here within two days."

Madara nodded, "You will have them escorted to the Uchiha stronghold and that is where we will begin preparations."

With the agreement finalized, Madara and Izuna turned to make their leave while their fellow clansmen who had accompanied them followed silently.

"I wonder who this woman he speaks so highly of is," Izuna questioned aloud, "I don't think I've heard of any women born to the Kaida, or at least not for forty years."

Madara continued to walk a head, "Whoever this mysterious gift to medical ninjutsu is, we shall be the ones who will put her real skills to the test."

 **\- x -**

Two days later on point, several Uchiha soldiers met a group of ten ninja with the Kaida clan symbols on the right breast of their dark clothing. It was the leader of the Uchiha soldiers, Achino Uchiha, to steps forward and extend his hand to the leader of the ninja approaching.

"Welcome," Achino said, "Uchiha Madara has been waiting for your arrival."

The tall man leading the group accepted the hand and offered a tight smile, "Pleasure to make the Uchiha's acquaintance finally," He confessed, "I am Nobuo Kaida."

"This way," Achino wasted no time in leading the group to the stronghold without further discussion, "You and your second hand will be meeting our leader in the main conference room while the others will be sent to rooms where you will be staying before we will set out."

Nobuo glanced back at a particular ninja with a hood shielding their face in the group following at a close pace, "Understood."

It took them approximately fifteen minutes to reach the Uchiha stronghold, where they entered and walked through several long hallways before reaching the conference room. Three Uchiha women bowed and walked forward, while two guards ushered the rest of the Nobuo medics down another hall where the women would settle them into their rooms and see to it they accommodated as much as possible.

"This way," Achino opened the sliding door and stepped aside, ushering Nobuo and a cloaked ninja into the room before walking in himself and closing the door behind him.

The one whose face was obscured by a hood quickly scanned the room and made assessments of all their individual chakra signatures before looking forward at the two who seemed to peak the highest. Eyes narrowed at the man who took his spot at the head of the table, noting the dark aura that seemed to radiate around his entire being like a fog while the one seated beside him offered a more pleasant feeling.

It was the one who wreaked of malevolent chakra that spoke first, his voice rough and stern.

"Welcome Nobuo," Madara spared no glance to the hooded ninja, "Be seated so we may proceed with our plans against the enemy."

Nobuo looked down at his companion and ushered forward with his hand before seating himself down second to Izuna, while his partner sat directly beside the younger Uchiha.

Izuna eyed the ninja curiously as Madara narrowed his own red eyes, "You will remove that cloak in the presence of the Uchiha warriors and elders."

What sounded like a scoff was heard from the person in question, but they complied as hands reached up to untie the knot holding the cloak together. All eyes watched curiously as the hood and cloak opened up to reveal similar attire to Nobuo, only it was plainly obvious that it was being worn by a woman. As the hood fell to her shoulders, all eyes stared in disbelief as her green eyes narrowed towards Madara.

She had her chestnut hair pulled up into a messy bun to keep off her back and her fringe pinned back to expose her face, to which Izuna noted was speckled with little light brown freckles. Decently fair complexion although not as snowy colored as the Uchiha, and looked to be rather petite for her title as a medical ninja.

"So, you must be the one our client spoke of," Madara smirked mockingly towards her, "The magical female whose medical abilities are unrivaled."

Much to Madara's surprise, she gave a rather indignant snort and crossed her arms below her rather voluptuous bust. Nobuo, who was sitting beside her silent, gave her a warning glare before looking at Madara.

"I apologize for her rudeness," He gave her another wayward glance, "Kirei lives up to her reputation. You see, her mother was from the famous Uzumaki clan and between both the Uzumaki clan's exceptional medical ninjutsu as well as our own, she has inherited extraordinary abilities. You will not be disappointed."

Madara eyed the girl before looking passed her to the head of the Kaida clan, "I will be the one who will decide whether she will accompany us in battle," He narrowed his eyes, "It is not only extremely uncommon, but almost unheard of for women to be present outside of the compound at times of war. I will not have her become a casualty."

Kirei's eyes narrowed dangerously at the man but she made no comment.

Izuna took notice to this, highly intrigued at the fact she could stare Madara down without any fear in her eyes.

"I can assure you that she will not disappoint your expectations," Nobuo assured.

Madara gave her one more glance before looking at one of the guards, "You will escort her to the women's quarters and see to it that she is bedded down for the night. I may allow her to assist during the war, but I will not have her nose where it does not belong in this room."

One of the guards bowed respectfully and began walking towards when Izuna suddenly shot up, "I'll take her," He looked at his brother, "I'm getting bored of sitting here anyway."

Madara's brow rose as Izuna walked towards the entrance to the room and waited for Kirei to follow.

"Be respectful, Kirei," Nobuo took her arm to stop her before she left, "I will not speak to you about this again. We are allies and you will treat them as such."

Kirei did not look at her clan head as she brushed off his hand and walked towards Izuna, who opened the door for her and followed her out.

"Now then," Madara regained Nobuo's attention, "Let us begin talking strategy."

 **\- x -**

"You must either be extremely brave, or have no fear of death to disrespect Madara like that," Izuna walked slightly ahead of her as he lead her down another hall, "He usually doesn't react well to that kind of behavior, especially from a woman."

Kirei looked up at Izuna before looking forward again, "I've heard of Madara Uchiha many times and am aware of what that man is capable of," She paused only when she felt his eyes glancing at her from over his shoulder, "As well as you, Izuna Uchiha. I am aware that you live up to your title as second in command and are not to be underestimated."

Izuna chuckled and grinned, "I see. So there isn't even any ounce of secrecy between us then, hmm?"

Kirei eyed him carefully, "Are you always this way?" His brow rose so she clarified, "You seem much more relaxed and almost cheery compared to your clan head."

"Ah yes," Izuna slid his thumbs under his belt and relaxed his arms, "My brother can be a bit abrasive, but he's just a little insulted that our client insisted that we have a woman on the battlefield. Madara likes to think that having women in a place of war is bad luck."

"Of course," Kirei snorted, "I live with men who think the same as him, so these comments don't particularly insult me but it does get irritating listening to them continuously."

"Understandable," Izuna nodded.

The two continued walking down another set of hallways before they reached the woman's quarters. Izuna turned to face Kirei before he allowed her to walk passed him.

"If you need anything, ask for me," He instructed, "You will be resting here tonight and if there isn't anything, I will be here to see you in the morning. Madara will want your skills tested before he makes his final decision, so I will be the opponent you face for ninjutsu and taijutsu skills before we lead you to where several men are recovering from previous injuries to see those impressive skills you supposedly have."

Kirei scoffed at the taller man and crossed her arms, "Fine," She was beginning to walk passed him before she stopped and looked up at him, "Thank you, I suppose."

Izuna winked before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, leaving Kirei to stand there at the entrance to where she would be sleeping. She sighed and dropped her arms before walking forward, eventually being stopped by a very kind, middle-aged woman and shown to her room.

 **\- x - x - x -**

"Alright," Madara stood at the top of the hill with his arms crossed over his chest looking every bit intimidating as his reputation made him out to be, "We will observe your taijutsu skills first and then you will be tested on ninjutsu."

Kirei, who had been standing beside Nobuo, walked towards the center of the field where Izuna himself stood opposite to her. He wore a dark grey short sleeved top with a large neck like the rest of his clansmen, and wore the usual black ninja pants with black sandals. Around his waist, he had two beige belts that Kirei assumed were for attaching a large weapon to be carried behind his back.

"I feel a little bad for you," Izuna taunted, "It's a shame that I have to put a scratch on a beautiful face like yours."

Kirei suddenly smirked, "I'd like to see you try, Uchiha. We medical ninja aren't pushovers."

"We'll see about that," Izuna returned her smirk with his own.

"Begin!" Madara's voice boomed loudly.

Izuna was first to move, gathering chakra in his feet to use his speed to dart forward towards her. Kirei anticipated his strike and got into a stance that would allow her to either defend or counter his attack and strike with her own. Izuna appeared beside her and dropped down to swipe a leg at her legs when Kirei jumped up and back-flipped away from him.

 _Hmm_ , Izuna grinned, _Not bad, not bad... But let's see how you handle this._

Kirei's eyes widened slightly as Izuna shot forward for a frontal attack before disappearing from view. Her green eyes quickly scanned to see if she could pick up his chakra, but was surprised when she felt it spike from behind her. Before she could turn to defend, Izuna was able deliver a harsh kick to her back and sent her flying forward, only to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"I should have figured it wouldn't be that easy," Izuna mused, using his sensory skills to track where the Kaida heiress was going to strike from.

Suddenly she was in front of him and with her bare hands, began attacking him with powerful taijutsu moves that even Izuna seemed to have difficulty predicting. The man blocked and fought back with as much speed and accuracy as she delivered.

Madara observed her particularly and found himself smirking down at her, "She's better than I anticipated at taijutsu," He watched as Izuna took a sharp blow to the stomach before he shot her back a few feet with a kick to the stomach, "To be giving Izuna this much difficulty, she must have been trained mercilessly."

Nobuo Kaida, who had been standing behind the Uchiha head silently, finally spoke, "As a woman and a medic, she needed to know how to defend herself even in the direst of situations. I trained her like one of my sons instead of coddling her like a female."

Madara's eyes briefly flashed back towards him before he put his full attention on the sparring match in front of him.

The two continued their sparring and eventually, a playful grin broke out on Izuna's face much to Madara's surprise. _He's actually enjoying himself?_ Kirei narrowed her eyes as Izuna aimed a direct punch to her face, to which she easily dodged when his other arm came out of nowhere and knocked her to the ground. Not even two seconds passed as Kirei stared up at Izuna, who pinned her to the ground and stared into her eyes with his own.

"This is the first time someone other than Madara caused me to break a sweat," Izuna mused with that grin still on his face, "I'm impressed, Kirei."

Kirei felt her cheeks heat up only slightly as she shoved the Uchiha off her, "Yeah, yeah. You cheated during a fair fight."

"Cheated?" Izuna feigned shock, "I would never do such a thing!"

"Enough!" Madara's voice cut both of them off and demanded their attention, "We will test your ninjutsu next."

Kirei suppressed a grumble in the back of her throat as she sat up, only to see a hand extend itself down to her. Izuna looked down at her expectantly as she stared at his hand.

"At least let me help you up?" Izuna asked, "And then you can continue to glare at me as much as you want while we test your ninjutsu skills."

Kirei glared furiously at him but accepted his hand nonetheless, letting the Uchiha easily haul her up to her feet. She noticed that his hand seemed to linger before his fingers slowly slipped from around her palm and released her hand finally.

From his perch, Madara also noticed this exchange.

Deciding to intervene, Madara appeared beside his brother and stepped forward as he pulled his gloves off his hands and slapped them onto Izuna's chest, "I will be your opponent this time," Kirei's eyes narrowed, "I shall put these rumors to bed about your resistance to genjutsu by testing your skills against my Mangenkyou Sharingan."

Izuna narrowed his eyes slightly at Madara, "Why go so harsh, brother?"

"She must be tested," Madara shot a narrow eyed stare behind him, "Do you have any complaints or objections against my ways, Izuna?"

"Of course not," Izuna mock bowed, much to their guests' surprise, but it was merely something the Uchiha expected from the younger brother with their difference in personalities, "She's all yours, _Madara_."

"I am already aware that the Kaida clan is predominantly training medics, but it would render you useless in battle if you could not defend yourselves," Madara spoke as he circled Kirei, "So, what exactly do you know and what extent is your capability, I wonder."

He struck without warning, his hand signs weaved at lightning speed as an army of fireballs launched themselves towards her. Kirei fell to the ground to avoid getting hit when Madara aimed another onslaught of fireballs at her. Having no choice but to use her jutsu, Kirei weaved earth hand signs and sunk down into the ground.

"So she's an earth style user," Madara mused, "Let's see what else she's capable of."

Kirei pulled out of the ground and quickly weaved more hand signs, which Madara quickly realized were for lightning style.

Madara whipped around and countered her jutsu quickly, only to have giant spears shoot up from under his feet forcing the Uchiha to jump back several feet with haste. His eyes narrowed slightly at her, before he closed his eyes. Kirei narrowed her own green ones to match. _Here he goes._ Madara's eyes opened sharply to reveal the Sharingan blazing back at her.

"This little game ends now," He spat angrily, weaving signs furiously, "You will not make a mockery out of me."

 _His chakra levels just bolstered tenfold._ Kirei grimaced as she forced chakra into her feet, _I have to move fast in order to dodge this, and if he succeeds, he'll completely incapacitate me._

The determination to dethrone her from the outrageous claims on her superior ability to nullify even the Sharingan's genjutsu was clear in his eyes, even as he took a very large intake of breath with his fingers in the appropriate hand sign before releasing a magnificent wave of orange and red flames.

Kirei inhaled sharply before biting down on her thumbs to draw blood and quickly weave signs, "Shit! Is he seriously trying to kill me?"

As she yelled out her jutsu, the ground shook and suddenly a thick wall of rock shot up towards the sky as the flames hit. Kirei grit her teeth as she added more layers to the wall, watching as some of the rock crumbled and melted under the intense heat of Madara's flames.

 _His chakra's getting closer!_

In the blink of an eye, Madara was behind Kirei. She quickly spun around to face him but was caught off guard as he shot forward, pinning her to her own stone wall.

"This ends now!" Madara's voice was low and venomous.

Kirei felt the breath leave her body as she watched his Sharingan spinning furiously in activation. His yes bore into her own as he began a genjutsu, only to find that her chakra remained stable and undisturbed.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "How is this possible..."

"You heard that part about my resistance to genjutsu, did you not?" Kirei used as much force as she could muster and swung her legs up, her feet instantly connecting with Madara's chest to send him flying several feet back, "Satisfied now that you've proven a point?"

Madara dug his heel into the ground and stopped from skidding too far from the girl.

"Enough, brother!" Izuna was suddenly in between the two, his back to Kirei and his eyes locked on a frustrated, angry Madara, "You've made it obvious by the display that she's worthy to bring along on the battlefield, haven't you?"

"Step aside, Izuna," Madara stood erect, his posture rigid from top to bottom.

Izuna shook his head, "Remember what happened the last time you decided to play a game with another ally? The feudal lord was _this close_ -" Izuna's hand lifted to show emphasis to his index finger and thumb being only centimeters apart, "-to terminating the contract with us. Do you really want to break off another contract just because you're upset that a woman has shown you that she is able to keep up with you?"

Madara was more than furious at this point, but chose the latter and turned around, "Fine, she will join us in battle," He looked over his shoulder towards his brother, "But if she becomes a nuisance, I will end her miserable life myself."

Izuna couldn't help the grin that slowly spread on his face, "Understood."

* * *

 **So here we have it! The first chapter to this previously requested short story turned into a regular miniseries! I just love Izuna too damn much to not post this~ :)**

 **I know Madara and Izuna may be slightly out of character, but I suppose I can boast that it's a part of my creative process for this miniseries. In the real data books regarding the brothers and their personalities outside of war, I guess Izuna was the complete opposite of Madara and was a little more on the pacifist side and had a more cheery personality. Not that I'm going to make him all sunshine smiles and unicorn giggles, but I'm not going to make him an ass either. I have an idea of how I'm going to play with his character, so just bear with me! ;)**

 **Next chapter is before the battle, and we see a lot more of Izuna's rising curiosity towards Kirei and we learn a little more of our lovely OC. :)**

 **I love you guys so much and thank you for reading! :D**


	2. II - Curiosity Killed the Cat

**So I couldn't help but write this second chapter out even if it was a little on the small side, because I was so bloody excited to get to some Izuna fluff.**

 **... Well, as fluffy as it can be, I suppose. LOOL**

 **Also, they put the first four seasons of Naruto Shippuden on Netflix... Excuse me while I type this out and proceed to binge-watch the first season. :'D**

* * *

 **LONG TIME COMING | 02**

 **Curiosity Killed the Cat**

* * *

"You know," Izuna's voice startled Kirei as he popped out of nowhere, "Most women seem to spend a lot of time with their appearance but you hurried through your bath and breakfast. I suppose it doesn't make sense to me."

Kirei, who had been minding her own business, shot Izuna a glare as he slid down from his spot in between the pillars lining the high ceilings to sit beside her unfazed by her heated look.

"I grew up in a clan full of mostly men," Kirei stared at him, "Of course I wouldn't act like a normal woman when I never had the influence of one."

Izuna blinked, "So then, your mother died young?"

"Yes, she died giving birth to me," She stood up and adjusted her belt slightly, "But that's in the past and I don't tend to dwell on it or even speak for it for that matter, so if you wouldn't mind dropping the subject..."

"Consider it done," Izuna shot up, "What do you plan on doing before the big battle?"

Kirei shrugged her shoulders, "Might look around a bit since this is the first time I've been inside the famous Uchiha compound," She turned to look at him, "You plan on being my guide?"

Izuna grinned, "Of course."

"Alright then, show me around at your leisure."

Izuna lips slowly began pulling into a smirked, "Well, since you put it that way."

She gave him a droll stare, "Pervert."

"I didn't mean it that way!" Izuna glared, "I'm not dirty minded, thank you!"

"You're a guy, of course you're dirty minded," Kirei walked passed him, "It's the age you finally admit it out loud that sets you men apart."

Eventually the two began their tour of the Uchiha complex, with Izuna showing the Kaida heiress the entire outside perimeter first from the training grounds to where the elders and non-combatants held their small shops for trade goods and other services. Izuna finally led her back into the house and rounded each corner, explaining every room and their significance. Kirei noted that the Uchiha had very tasteful art but were more modest about their decorations in comparison to other mighty clans with such desirable reputation.

He took her to the main kitchens that were just off the wing the split the woman's quarters by a simple long hall, and then rounded to the other side to show her the men's side of the compound. To Kirei, it was all very similar but she understood the clans need to separate the sexes. Izuna explained that in order to avoid children out of wedlock, his father, Tajima and the current head of the Uchiha clan, Madara, made it mandatory to keep the women who were of age but not married away from the warriors.

"There have only been two instances where one of the men have slipped up and impregnated one of the women," Izuna explained, "But my father was quick to see to the man's reprimand, but before he could receive punishment he died in battle soon after fathering his child."

Kirei frowned, "Talk about ironic."

"You think that too, huh?" Izuna grinned, "Glad to see I'm not the only one."

Kirei continued to follow Izuna as he continued his tour until their very last stop, being the private dojo that only he and Madara use.

"Madara and I are usually the only ones that actually use this spot, but I come here more for meditation than to soil it with blood and sweat," Izuna admitted, leading her inside so she could get a closer look.

"It's definitely one of the most beautiful rooms in this entire place," Kirei's eyes hungrily took in all of the sights, admiring this space mostly for its simplicity and also for the amazing view of the outside rock garden, "So you and your brother are the only ones that come here?"

Izuna watched her and shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose, but there is no law that states no other Uchiha is forbidden to use this room."

"I see," She walked towards the far wall where two gunbai, one larger and more extravagant than the other, were held up by small hooks to keep them off the floor, "Who does these belong to?"

Izuna walked towards her and motioned to the larger of the two, "Madara is the one who uses the larger gunbai and I use the smaller one from time to time."

"Why does Madara get the larger one?" Kirei's brow rose.

Izuna shrugged, "I never really saw the use in fighting with them," He admitted, "I tend to favor my sword rather than a fan, so I'll usually carry it out to the battlefield for show."

Kirei nodded, reaching out to slowly run her fingers over the flat surface of Madara's fan with her mind instantly picturing the insufferable elder brother wielding the magnificent weapon. Izuna observed her with a small smile, enjoying her fascination with the weapon.

"Tell me," Kirei glanced back at Izuna, "Do you and your brother fight a lot?"

Izuna grinned, "I tend to get on his nerves sometimes, but it's mostly because he's a hot-head."

"And you're the level-headed of the two?" She grinned back at him.

Izuna winked, "Sometimes, but I have my moments."

"If I didn't know any better," Kirei leaned slightly forward, "I would think you were flirting with me, Izuna Uchiha."

He paused before giving her an innocent smile, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kirei rolled her eyes before she turned and continued to observe the beauty and splendor of the room. She noted that with the simplicity of colors that were neutral and the calming decorations to put one's mind at ease, as well as the visual from outside, that this truly was a perfect spot for training the mind.

"I hope I'm not being too forward, but," Izuna's voice brought her attention back to him only to find his arm was wrapped around her shoulders loosely and his face was inches away from her ear, "Would you like to accompany me for a perimeter run?"

Kirei couldn't help the tight line her lips had pulled into, nor the way her cheeks heated up at the closeness of their proximity, "Sure, but only if you promise not to get that close to me again."

Izuna grinned and gave her a tiny fib as a reply, "Deal."

Suddenly, Kirei was pulled into a fast-paced run with her arm tightly gripped by the excited Uchiha. It would be a lie if she'd told herself that she didn't expect any better from the younger brother of the great Madara Uchiha. Kirei had been adamant that there was at least _one_ good person in their entire clan, but having been the one he prayed on wasn't exactly what she expected.

Speaking of Madara, Kirei was practically at a loss as to how her father was willing to deal with such an obnoxious, suffering man. He had an overbearing, smothering personality that seemed to completely snuff the life out of the peers around him. You could tell he was all moral and authority and truly believe that he was right in all situations.

Pompous. Very, _very_ pompous.

"Izuna," Kirei frowned, "You can let go of me, you know."

He looked back at her, "I know, but I'm probably faster than you so I don't want you to get left behind."

Twitch.

Those damn Uchiha's and their boastful prides.

"Listen here you cocky little man," Kirei glared, "I'm plenty fast, _without_ your assistance."

Izuna stopped suddenly and looked at her, "Oh yeah? Well then, you really are quite a capable kunoichi, aren't you?"

Kirei watched him and frowned, "Can I ask you an honest question?"

"Of course," He grinned.

"Do you have multi personalities or something?" Kirei asked with such a serious expression and tone, Izuna had to use all of his inner restraints not to laugh at her words, "Or a disorder that makes your moods change instantly? I mean, you're giving me whiplash."

Izuna chuckled and smirked, "I suppose that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Uh," Kirei frowned more, "I'd rather not."

"Why?" He stepped into her personal space again and caught her by the arm when she tried to step back away from him, "You and I seem to be getting along quite nicely right now?"

Kirei didn't move, "... Well–"

" _IZUNA_!"

Said Uchiha grimaced and flashed a grin, "Oops, I seem to have forgotten that today I promised Madara that I would spar with him."

"Should I be concerned for your health?" Kirei's brow rose.

Izuna chuckled, "Perhaps, but it would be very kind of you to wait on the sidelines in case I need some immediate medical attention."

 **\- x -**

"That boy seems to be quite attached to you," Nobuo stepped up beside her but never took his eyes off the fight between both Uchiha brothers, "May I ask if it's mutual?"

Kirei shook her head, "No. I understand that even if he and I were to develop mutual feelings, our union is impossible. An Uchiha and a Kaida cannot marry because we could never produce a superior warrior as we specialize in the healing arts."

"Well spoken. Clearly you've rehearsed for this moment," Nobuo chuckled, "It's true, but that doesn't mean times of war won't bring a couple close together."

Kirei's eyes flashed to her father, "What exactly are you insinuating?"

"You're a woman who is past the prime age for being we into a clan," He sighed and looked at her, "It's most uncommon for a woman in her twenties to be without at least one child."

Her brow rose, "So, you want me to go and get impregnated by that Uchiha brat?"

" _Uchiha brat_?" Nobuo gave a lofty chuckle, "I see you've already spent enough time with him that you've developed an opinion on his character."

Kirei huffed, "He's a child trapped in a grown man's body."

"As are most men his age that still cling to what little childish innocence they can during these times of war," Nobuo watched as Madara mercilessly swung his blade down on Izuna's successfully shattering both of their weapons before the two tossed their broken pieces to the side in favor of hand-to-hand combat, "I feel bad for Madara. When I look at him, I see a child who is a perfect example of the times we live in. Someone who has lost all hope and dreams in favor of war and brutality."

Kirei looked up at her father, "When did you become so sentimental?"

"I suppose being in the presence of two young men who are complete opposites has done such a thing to me," He chuckled again, "These two remind me of Hashirama and Tobirama Senju."

She nodded, "I have to admit that I agree," She looked over to see Izuna dodging attacks rather than trying to gain the upper hand, "Although, the roles are reversed."

"Indeed," Nobuo watched Madara, "I'm surprised Hashirama has not sat Madara down and discussed terms of peace with him yet."

"Maybe he has but Madara declined all offers," Kirei muttered, "He's an asshole, plain and simple."

Nobuo glared but the smirk he fought to keep off his face was clear to Kirei's eyes, "Have some manners. No matter how foul tempered or rude he is, he is still the head of the Uchiha."

"Yeah," Kirei scoffed, "With an ego substantially larger than half of this country."

"Perhaps I should marry you to him," Nobuo's tone was light and teasing, "I'm sure a woman like yourself could knock some sense into him, seeing as how you're capable of blocking all chakra pathways and incapacitating a man with a single touch to a pressure point."

Kirei looked horrified, "You wouldn't?!"

"No," He grinned, "But it was worth seeing the expression on your face."

"..." Kirei glared, "Not cool, father."

"I thought it was," He looked over to the brothers and noticed Izuna was down on the ground, making Madara the winner by default, "It seems not even his younger brother can best him."

Kirei scoffed, "It must be an Uchiha thing, because all of the men here are arrogant from what I can see."

"Izuna seems to be lacking that trait?"

"Oh, it's there," Kirei crossed her arms under her bust, "Trust me. The brat is just good at hiding it."

Nobuo chuckled and straightened himself out as both Uchiha approached, "You're quite a sight to see when you're in motion, Madara. I must admit, even I'm shocked despite having been told all of the stories."

Madara grunted and looked at Kirei, "What? Unimpressed? Or is that you wish to have a turn?"

"Anytime," Kirei glared, "No weapons and with just our bare hands."

His lips twitched in an antagonizing smirk, "Well then, shall we?"

"Unfortunately brother, she's joining me today for a tour of our home," Izuna stepped in between them, "Besides, you and Nobuo still have plenty to discuss in regards to strategy."

Madara's piercing Sharingan eyes narrowed towards his little brother, "Is that so? Perhaps I require her presence in the conference room."

Suddenly, Izuna burst out into a loud, obnoxious laughter.

Madara's brow twitched while both Kirei and Nobuo watched with wide eyes, "Izuna."

"Sorry," Izuna calmed down after a moment and smirked, "I didn't think you were capable of humor, Madara."

Kirei glared at Madara, "My apologies, Madara, but I'll be joining Izuna on his perimeter run."

" _You–_ "

Kirei grabbed an unprepared Izuna by the sleeve and quickly dashed off, practically dragging the younger Uchiha sibling behind her until he finally caught his footing. When they made it to the boarder of the compound where the trees started, she finally released Izuna's sleeve and looked back at him.

"Sorry about that," Kirei ran her fingers through her long fringe, "Your brother just got under my skin."

Izuna straightened out his clothing and smirked, "He does have that way about him, but I suppose that's what makes him such a force on the battlefield."

"Is that what he likes others to believe?" Kirei asked, clearly amused.

Izuna shrugged, "It works. Either way, let's get started."

Kirei nodded and followed Izuna as he dashed off into the trees. The two made it to the very outside edges of the Uchiha territory and began going down the line where the water separated the boarder to the Senju territory. On their way around, Izuna explained to her the agreement the Uchiha made with their enemy clan in order to keep from constant battle.

"When Hashirama and Madara rose up to be the clan head's, they agreed to keep the original boundaries from back when the Senju's previous head and my father, Tajima, were in power," Izuna explained, "Although, it was easier for the negotiations to flow smoothly this time because Hashirama knows how to handle my brother."

Kirei looked at him, "Oh? And how is that?"

"He agreed with almost everything Madara said," Izuna chuckled, "It made his brother furious, but things have been quiet ever since they agreed."

Green eyes narrowed slightly, "That doesn't surprise me. I've only been in contact with Tobirama Senju once and all I can say is that staring at dirt was more stimulating than trying to converse with him. His brother is a doll compared to him."

"Harsh," Izuna smirked, "I like it."

Kirei glared at him slightly but didn't reply. Instead, she picked up the pace and shot forward into the trees ahead of him.

* * *

 **So, this wasn't a very awesome chapter but it's an update. ;)**

 **Next chapter we start to see some fighting, as well as find out more about the Kaida blood line. Also, just to answer a question from a guest reviewer... Maybe Madara will be civil at one point, maybe not. Only the later chapters will tell~ :D**

 **Next chapter will be longer than this, I promise! :)**

 **~ Kayori, out!**


	3. III - On the Battlefield

**Hello and welcome to another addition to this lovely Izuna Uchiha story! I know I've been slow with updates, but it's been pretty busy on my end with getting ready for university and whatnot. I won't bore you with any of that though, so please enjoy this next chapter! ;)**

 **Oh, and to answer my lovely reviewer's question in this one (even though I kind of hinted this in the previous update), Madara may or may not become more civil to Kirei. We'll just all have to wait and see. ;D**

* * *

 **LONG TIME COMING | 03**

 **On the Battlefield**

* * *

Madara stood on the opposite side of Kirei and her father at the table with a map splayed out in front of them. Currently, his Sharingan eyes were fixated on the infuriating Kaida heiress as she argued with not only his strategy, but the position he'd given her on the battlefield.

"Did you not hear me, woman?" Madara snarled, "You will be in the back as reinforcement and to tend to the injured. If that displeases you, then you will sit out of this fight."

Kirei glared up at him, "I'm more useful when I'm in the middle or near the front of the battalion. You've never fought with my family, so why not take a piece of advice and listen to what I have to say before you shoot orders."

Of course, this made Madara absolutely livid.

"What?" Kirei continued to glare up at him, "Am I to believe the great and powerful Madara Uchiha is afraid a kunoichi may outshine him on the battlefield? Or does it bother you that I may be the one to tend to you if you receive a hefty injury?"

Madara's fists were clenched so tightly and his jaw was taut, "... Would you like to say that again, _little girl_?"

"Brother," Izuna stepped up beside him but did not flinch when the icy gaze landed on him, "I just got word that they've made their move and are on their way, so we don't have time to argue."

Madara regarded Izuna for a moment before looking right at Kirei, "You will do as your told and be called upon when you are needed. If I see you anywhere near the front lines, I will deal with you personally and trust me when I say I will not need these eyes to punish you."

Kirei bit back a nasty retort in regards to his genjutsu being useless when she felt her father's hand clamp onto her shoulder and resigned herself to the fact she would be sitting out of what could have possibly been an interesting fight.

She would have lied to anyone if they'd of believed it when she told them she wasn't curious to see the Uchiha in action. Having only heard the rumors of the brothers' reputable mastery in the art of all three fighting styles or her own personal (albeit short) experience against them, she wanted nothing more than to witness it all for herself.

However, it seemed Madara had other plans for her and now she was simply to be considered a medic on his beck and call.

That thought alone boiled her blood.

"Kirei," Nobuo looked down at his daughter once Madara and Izuna left the immediate area, "Don't antagonize Madara. You don't know what that man is capable of."

"I know," She feigned sorry and sighed, "I just can't stand it when he treats me as though I'll be dead-weight."

Nobuo grinned, "Perhaps he worries for your safety."

"Don't make me vomit," Kirei's face twisted in disgust, "I'd rather eat my own kidney rather than believe that man feels any shred of pity for whatever might happen to me during the fight."

Her father smirked and gave a lofty chuckle, "A little harsh, don't you think?"

"That's how much I enjoy his company," Kirei scowled.

"You know," He began in an innocent voice as he reached for his weapon, "It would do you good to be in his good graces if you're to be with his little brother."

Kirei shot her father a glare, "You're still going on about that?!"

He never answered her with words, only with a wider smirk before he left her to collect her things and make her way to her post.

. . .

"I need a medic here, fast!" A voice called out, catching Kirei's attention as the fifth member of the Uchiha battalion was brought back with a non-threatening injury, although this one was the worst she'd seen so far.

"Lay him down on the mat," Kirei sank down on her knees beside the man before motioning with her hand to the other to give her space, "Go, I'll handle him."

He nodded and took off, leaving a grunting Uchiha laying down in front of a less-than-impressed Kaida heiress.

"Take a deep breath," Kirei's hands began glowing with light green chakra, "My family's healing techniques are exactly like the standard ones you may be used to, so this will hurt a little if you're unprepared."

The man nodded slowly and drew in a deep breath before Kirei placed her hands on top of the wound on his chest, "Alright, do it."

Kirei ignored him and had already begun her medical treatment, pressing down on the man to hold him in place while her chakra began to burn, feeling as though the open blood vessels were being shut liquid fire. The man bit his bottom lip as his face contorted in pain, feeling as though his wound was being burnt from the inside out.

"Lay still!" Kirei urged, pressing down on him more to keep him steady, "I'm almost done."

"It feels like you're burning me alive!" The man groaned, struggling against his body's will to move and to remain as still as possible.

Kirei frowned only slightly, "I have to close off all of the blood vessels so you don't bleed out. I'm essentially searing your wounds shut one at a time."

Once she was finished, she leaned back to give the man some room and watched as he sat up slowly, his hand immediately flying to where the wound had been as while his eyes went wide.

"It's completely healed?"

She nodded, "I cauterized it."

"How?" His brows knit, "Medical ninjutsu doesn't hurt like that did."

"I told you my family's medical ninjutsu was different," Kirei slowly got to her feet and watched as he stood up, "We mix our medical chakra with fire-style so it works twice as fast and is a hell of a lot more effective than the average fix."

"I see," He gave her a grateful smile, "Thank you."

She waved her hand at him, "It's what I'm here for."

He ignored the sarcastic, droll tone to her voice as he bowed out of respect quickly before leaving the area to head back to the battlefield.

"Alone again," Kirei sighed and crossed her arms under her bust, "This blows. I shouldn't have sent Nama off to go to the other side to where Mikara and Yuno were stationed."

"So you're here alone?"

Startled, Kirei spun around to come face-to-face with none other than Izuna, "What the hell?! What are you doing here?"

"I have an injury that I need looked after," Izuna held up his bloodied arm, not missing the accusatory looks Kirei was currently giving him, "No, I didn't get this on purpose if that's what you're thinking."

"Could have fooled me," She muttered, "Sit down and I'll take a closer look."

Izuna obeyed and sat down while Kirei sank to her knees beside him, "You've been doing rather well with everyone whose come back to the front. A lot more prompt than the others is what they've been saying," He watched as she lifted his sleeve to further inspect the rather deep gash he'd received, "The men are praising you rather highly."

"Is that so?" Kirei glanced at him for a moment before holding his arm with one hand and hovering her other above the wound, "Did they tell you how painful my technique is?"

Izuna grinned, "One of them might have mentioned it."

"What about your brother?" Kirei's hand was engulfed in familiar, light green chakra once again, "I bet he loves hearing the praises about a woman who has stolen the hearts of all his men."

Izuna flinched only slightly at the burning sensation her chakra was currently giving him, "If it puts your mind at ease, he's actually rather pleased with your work and is happy you're not taking your frustrations again him out on his men."

"In other words, he's happy I'm following orders and keeping out of his way?"

"I suppose you could say that," Izuna mused.

It took only a minute before his arm was completely healed, "There," She pulled her hands away and sighed, "Now, off you go."

"You seem upset," Izuna pointed out as he flexed his arm to test for any abnormalities, "Is it because you weren't allowed to accompany us into the main battle?"

Kirei nodded, "As sadistic as this sounds, I enjoy being out in the front where everyone else is. I feel more useful when I'm there because if someone needs immediate medical attention or is being ambushed, I'm able to get to them instantly."

Izuna nodded in understanding.

"Either way, you're needed out there so get going," Kirei stood up and turned to walk away, only to be caught by her wrist, "What?"

Izuna stood behind her and grinned, "Why not come with me?"

"And face the wrath of your conceded, obnoxious brother later?" Kirei scoffed, "I'd rather save myself the headache."

"So you'd rather obey his orders like a good little girl?" Izuna teased, earning a deadly glare from the Kaida heiress, "I didn't think so. Come on, I'll be your bodyguard for when he finds out you're not where you're supposed to be."

Kirei considered his gesture and hesitated only for a moment.

Would her father be livid with her knowing she disobeyed a commanders orders?

Would _Madara_ be livid with her when he caught sight of her?

The thought alone brought a grin to her lips.

"Let's go."

. . .

"We're successfully pushing the enemy back!" Nobuo looked over to the men he'd been in charge of before his eyes landed on one in particular, "Retreat and rest. You're not going to be of any use if you're exhausted and cannot defend yourself any longer. The closest medical tent is five miles back where Mikara and Yuno are stationed. Go and see them."

The younger Uchiha boy nodded slowly, "Alright..."

Nobuo watched the boy's figure retreating until he was no longer in sight before turning to the others, "Alright men, lets go meet up with Madara's group and assist them in the front."

As the group prepared to move, a familiar face caught Nobuo's attention.

"Nama!" His eyes widened, as did many of the Uchiha's.

The young Kaida boy grinned, "I'm only a back-up for Kirei. She's with Izuna heading to the front lines. He received an urgent message from a hawk that there is a man down that can't be moved, but Kirei was already on her way up there before the message was received. Since there was no one back in the medical tent, I decided to be of use and follow Kirei's footsteps since Madara will be more angry with her than me."

"You're right," Nobuo rubbed his forehead, "Madara will be furious."

"I know," Nama smirked, having shared his mentor's opinion on the head of the Uchiha, "That's what she's hoping for."

. . .

"Where the hell is Izuna?!" Madara snarled, "I thought I told you to go look for him!"

The Uchiha general all but coward under Madara's harsh gaze, "Forgive me, but he wasn't with his battalion."

"Then where is he?"

"I'm right here, brother," Izuna's voice drew all of their attention.

Madara was about to chastise his brother when his eyes landed on the Kaida heiress, "What the _hell is she doing here_?!"

"You have an injured man, so I brought her," Izuna and Kirei made their way over, where she dropped down on the ground beside the man and immediately pulled her sleeves up to begin her jutsu, "Never mind the fact she's here, just tell me what happened."

The elder of the two brothers pushed passed him and marched his way over to the girl currently healing one of his best men, "If he dies, you're life is mine."

"He's not going to die," Kirei focused on the man she was healing, ignoring the overbearing presence of Madara Uchiha hovering not but two feet away.

"She sent one of her kin towards the other men to tend to their wounded," Izuna walked up to Madara, "I made the call so don't take it out on her."

Madara turned to his little brother and nodded, his lips pulled in a firm line and his jaw taut. He knew it was for the best to have her here at the moment, but his pride wouldn't allow him to show the small amount of appreciation at this time.

"We're about ready to move in for the final strike," One of the Uchiha generals said to the two brothers, "Whenever you give the others, sir."

Several Kaida and Uchiha led by Nobuo suddenly appeared in the clearing where everyone else was, "Ah, good. We caught up to you."

Madara looked at them all as they approached but said nothing, only turning on his heel to begin his march forward. Several of his men followed while the others turned to Kirei, who had already successfully healed the fallen Uchiha's more critical injuries and was now finishing up.

"If you'd wait just a moment, I'll have your man up and moving," Kirei spoke loudly so Madara would hear her, "Or are you that impatient that you can't wait to go and kill everyone?"

Madara stopped in his tracks, "What is it you want, girl?" He turned to her with narrowed red slits, "A thank you? Appreciation? Do you want me to get down on me knees and praise your incredible ability to heal others?"

Kirei didn't respond right away, momentarily ignoring him while the man she was healing shifted and his eyes opened. Pulling her hands away from his body, she reached under him as he began to sit up and helped support him.

"I don't want any of those things," Kirei admitted before finally meeting the fearsome Uchiha's eye, "I just don't want to be treated as though I'm a burden and to be allowed to join you all for the final lap of the battle."

There was a moment of tension that washed over every single man in the area while Kirei and Madara stared at one another in some mental battle of wits. Izuna watched Madara closely, noticing the gears spinning in his elder brother's head at the woman's words.

"Fine," Madara spit out, "Have it your way. Don't fall behind."

Kirei grinned as the haughty Uchiha turned around and pressed forward.

"You're a brave woman," The man she'd currently been healing, who ironically had been her family's guide into the Uchiha compound, Achino, shook his head and stood up, "To face Madara like that without any fear, you must be brave or have no regards for your life."

Kirei stood up and began to walk forward, "I won't allow myself to fear a man whose presence alone commands fear from others. He has to earn that, first."

Achino watched her before chuckling, "I think I understand why Izuna enjoys your company."

Kirei looked back at Achino and watched as he dashed off to catch up to the others, leaving her standing there to mull over what he'd just said. Unknown to her, Izuna had been standing there the entire time, waiting for her to join them.

"We'll talk about this when this is all over," Izuna caught the peculiar look in her eye, "Come on."

Kirei eyed him for a moment before nodding and began running with him as the two raced to catch up to the entire force ahead of them.

"You know," Kirei's voice was hushed so only Izuna would be able to hear, "It would bring me great joy to see Madara take a hit and have to be healed."

Izuna chuckled, "I can't tell if you're vindictive or somewhat of a sadist."

"Probably a mixture of both, but then again, you don't seem to be frightened off by it," Kirei shot back with a small smile.

His lips pulled into a grin, "Would you believe me if I said that I'm not afraid of a challenge?"

"With what I've seen so far, I'd be insulted if you were any different."

Little did Kirei know, but he words had struck Izuna so much he'd enjoyed hearing them slip from her lips more than he was willing to admit out loud.

. . .

When the Uchiha and Kaida clansman arrived at the final spot where they would annihilate the rest of the enemy, Madara narrowed his eyes as he scanned the entire area. Something wasn't right and he could feel it.

"I want all eyes open for any signs of the enemy," Madara said in a low, dark voice, "Be prepared for an ambush on the ground or from above in the air."

Several men nodded and gave silent orders to the lower ranking members. It was after another moment of deliberation that Madara turned to the one person who least expected him to speak to.

Izuna and Kirei had caught up to the large group with ease and were currently in the middle of discussing something with Nobuo Kaida when Madara cleared his throat to catch all of their attention.

"Who among your clan is a sensory-type?"

Nobuo gave a nod with his head in Kirei's direction, "Kirei and my second-in-command, but he is currently preoccupied with a few others in defending the stronghold."

Madara carefully eyed the Kaida heiress, "It seems you'll be useful after all," He walked over to her and none too gently grasped her upper arm to pulled her forward, "I want you to tell me where every enemy is within a kilometer of us with precise location."

"Dozuno is a better sensor than I am but I suppose that means nothing at this point," Kirei ripped her arm out of his grasp and looked around, "I'll do what I can, so everyone pay attention."

Madara felt Izuna's eyes on him while he watched the young woman intensely. Several other Uchiha that were prepared to strike at any moment when given the information they needed were also watching the Kaida heiress closely.

Kirei brought her hands in front of her in a neutral position and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to focus herself before allowing her chakra to feel around them. It didn't take long before said chakra was met with another in various locations, sending a tingling sensation all over her body.

"There are three men closest to us at two o'clock about fifteen feet away from us," Kirei whispered low so only they would hear, "Sixteen are scatter but relatively close to one another about forty-six yards away at six o'clock, and the farthest of them all are roughly near the edge of my reach at about ten o'clock. I also checked their chakra and know for a fact that they do not have a sensory-type with them, so the element of surprise will work in this case."

Madara nodded and gave each of men a sharp look, "Leave no survivors and make sure they don't see you coming."

As his troupes scattered, Madara looked down at the woman with a quirked grin, "It seems you have more of a purpose than I originally thought."

Kirei glared, "That's a lame-ass apology if I've ever heard one."

He sent her a sharp warning glare before turning on his heel, "Nobuo, you and your men will accompany me to the front where we will deal with the men farthest from here. As for you," He cast a look over his shoulder to Izuna, "I want you to defend our only medic."

Izuna grinned when Madara wasn't looking, "Will do."

"Now, wait just a minute!" Kirei was fuming, "I don't need protection!"

Madara stopped and whipped around faster than she'd anticipated but it was her father that spoke first, "All of the others have been incapacitated and moved to a safe spot, so you and I are the only medics that can heal the troupes fast enough to attack or defend in a dire situation. Don't argue and just accept your role, Kirei."

"Fine," She bit out, refusing to meet Madara's eye.

Izuna cracked his knuckles before reaching back to unsheathe his katana as the others went on ahead, "Come on. We should get moving, too."

Kirei nodded and followed Izuna, making sure to spread her chakra out thinly but enough to maintain physical contact with each of the Kaida and Uchiha warriors. As the two dashed forward, several foolish enemies tried to harm Kirei, knowing instantly when they caught sight of the reputable younger Uchiha escorting her, that he would be more of a fight than she.

"Grab the girl!" One of them yelled through the mask covering the lower half of his face, "I'll take the Uchiha on!"

Two men landed in front of Kirei when Izuna appeared in front of her, "Guard my back?"

"Like you need me to," Kirei rolled her eyes before turning around, her back lightly pressing against Izuna's, "Ready?"

She could practically hear the grin in his voice, "As always."

The two shot forward in opposite directions and both easily took down their opponents.

* * *

 **I've been ending all of my updates in awkward places recently, so I really have no explanation for it. LOOL**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this! Only one or two more chapters left to this (I haven't decided yet) so the next one will be when they're back at the compound. :)**

 **I'll try to update in a decent amount of time, but I can't make any promises!**

 **~ Kayori, out!**


End file.
